Conventional methods and/or architectures that provide complete system analysis do not provide the system analysis in real-time. Conventional methods and/or architectures that provide real-time system analysis do not provide complete system analysis. Conventional methods and/or architectures for real-time system analysis have one or more of the following deficiencies (i) functioning of system level trace and coverage only, (ii) log files only on hardware and firmware register coverage, (iii) software register level trace is not known, (iv) unable to trace and cover every register within the system, (v) function level trace is not deep enough to provide an understanding of register level behavior, (vi) unable to generate log files within a real-time system application, and (vii) unable to trace and capture a complete depth of register trace and coverage.
It would be desirable to have a real-time system analysis method and/or architecture that provides (i) complete system analysis, (ii) register level trace with software-defined trigger and depth, (iii) frequency of register use (during read and/or write access), and/or (vi) timing between system events and/or register usage.